Black Hearts
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: Sequel to " to love A prince"


Damn I suck at life. Sorry you guys. My dad turned my phone off so I couldn't get on the internet. Thankfully my school has free wifi so I can update at school and type at home. Anyways on with the fic.

"Red. Such a beautiful color, isn't it my love?"

As the words were spoken a pale hand extended towards one of the many bodies scattered across the ground.

A lone survivor.

"N-no please!" The warriors eyes were wide, his terror so strong it had it's own smell. Then again, the smell was of blood, urine, and burning corpses so it could have been coming from anywhere in the clearing. A dark chuckle erupted from the form currently wrapping pale fingers around the warriors neck with a grip like iron. The flames bursting from some of the now pitch black corpses only shed enough light to show the amused killers cold, heterochromatic eyes. Though the way the lighting was set, it looked like red and gold lights beaming from the shadows of his face. The light holding a dangerous glint.

"Now now, no need to shout. Personally that pathetic face your making only makes me want to end you more." The man leaned his face towards the shivering males until they were nose - to - nose. A large, darkly amused smile spread across his face, complementing the insanity that his eyes leaked. In a low, malicious voice he whispered, "but only in the worst of ways of coarse." After saying that, the man's pale fingers slowly made there way to the now petrified man's cheek, caressing it softly.

And that's when he snapped.

The warrior began to scream, struggling to get out of the much smaller man's grip. And epicly failing. This went on for a few minutes untill the long forgotten spectator had had enough.

"Sei-kun, stop!"

And just like that, the forest became still. Not a sound made, and one would swear that even with the flaming bodies scattered in the area, it seemed to drop a few degrees. Slowly the said males head turned until dark red and gold met honey brown. "Kouki, my love, you really shouldn't go ruining my fun like that. You may end up being punished," he finished his sentence with a suggestive lick of the lips, making the other man shiver in a way far different than that of the warriors shiver.

"Please sei-kun, we came here to get information about Hanamiya. We didn't come to torture people." Akashi raised an eyebrow at that. "Even if the said pig," his nails digging slightly into a now bleeding cheek, "willing works for Makoto?" The two lovers stared at eachother for a bit as if having a telepathic arguement before Akashi sighed. "Fine, since we obviously won't get any information from him I'll end this quickly."

Head now facing the warrior, Akashi smiled down at him. The smile itself was so warm that it seemed to burn into the mans very being.

Or maybe that's just from the flames that now engulfed his body.

"Man the weather's crazy right, Dai-Chan?"

From atop the roof of a moss covered hut sat a man with dark sun kissed skin wearing only a black yukata, katana resting on his waist. Next to him was a busty female with long, light pink hair and eyes only a few shades darker. On her person she wore a black and silver kimono that only went down just a little higher than mid-thigh. Her boots had heels and went up to the knees. On top of her head sat a traditional witches hat decorated with skulls.

The mans eyes shifted towards her.

The weather, he noticed, was indeed crazy. Hell it was madness, chaos in the form of black clouds, rapid tree cutting winds, and heavy rains that began to flood the forest floor. All this and still no sign of the bastard responsible.

"Complaining won't help," his voice was calm in comparison to the harsh words spoken. The women's eyes softened. "Dai-Chan, Kagamin is fine. Tetsu-kun and Riko-Chan are with him remember?" The question was her best effort in comforting her friend without bluntly reminding him of the circumstances. It was a only a few days after Hanamiya's little visit that he officially made his declaration of war known by attacking the island of Seirin that was allied with the kingdom of wolves in the land of holy light.

The land that prince Kise Ryuota knows as home.

Outraged at the sudden attack on his people by the very man who had so badly hurt one of his friends, Kise brought the matter to a few friends. A few friends being Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuuro, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Midorima Shintaro. Now they were all currently scattered around seirin fighting of Hanamiya's forces.

At first it was Aomine, Kagami, Momoi, Kuroko, and (the princess of Seirin ) Riko fighting together but at some point due to all their fighting and this bat shit weather, they were all separated.

Thus leading to a very much worried Aomine Daiki. And a worried Aomine Daiki is a unstable Aomine Daiki.

Very bad for an enemy.

"I'm tired of sitting on my ass while that sick fucker is making tornadoes pop out his thumbs. I'm going to go find Taiga, then I'm gunna go gut that fucking spider and smear his innards on a wall." Before the slightly startled woman could say anything, Aomine was already of the roof and out of sight.

Momoi sighed mumbling something along the lines of, "stupid Dai-Chan!" Before running after him.

"Son of a bitch!"

Moving back a few steps, a red headed man looked over his now bleeding arm with agitation clear in his eyes. _'Shit, with all this damn rain I can't see a thing!' _His attacker stopped for a moment and stared at him silently. "Kagami Taiga," he started in a monotone - almost dead - voice, "my orders were to bring you back to lord Hanamiya. Do not make this any harder than it needs to be."

"Bring me back? How the hell can you bring me back to him if I was never with him!?" The very thought sickened kagami to the core.

The mans face remained void of any emotion although his eyes spoke volumes. By the wild look in his eyes, kagami could tell that the warrior was done messing around. Raising his sword, he went towards the partially blind tiger at full speed. Soon blood was splattered all across Kagami's face and torso. To his shock, even with his rain blurred vision, he could still make out a darkly tanned hand slowly making its way out the man's chest.

###

Yas, finally! I finally started this story and I'm so happy with this chapter! This will be much better then to love a prince (writing wise) I probably misspelled some names but I didn't have internet when I wrote this so I could not look up how to spell them. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
